wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Hunter
:Not to be confused with speculation on the demonhunter model name from in-game files. The demon hunter is the second hero class in World of Warcraft. Demon hunters will start at level 95; at the end of their starting experience they will have reached level 100 and can delve immediately into Legion content. They use fury for their abilities. While in lore, any race can become a demon hunter, in World of Warcraft: Legion, the Demon hunter class will only be open to night elves and blood elves. They will be able to wield Warglaives, Daggers, Fist Weapons, One-Handed Axes, One-Handed Maces, and One-Handed Swords, and they will be able to wear cloth and leather armor.http://www.wowhead.com/news=248621/demon-hunters-what-we-know Demon hunters will have just two specs; Havoc for DPS, and Vengeance for tanking.http://www.wowhead.com/news=248621/demon-hunters-what-we-know Dexterous and deadly, the demon hunter turns the twisted power of the Burning Legion against them. Drawing on fel forces to fuel their attacks, Demon Hunters pursue their prey with uncanny agility, dodging away from danger and closing on enemies in the blink of an eye. Demon Hunters sacrifice their natural vision for Spectral Sight—preternatural perception that allows them to detect targets that regular mortals could not normally see. Whether avatars of Havoc (damage-dealing) or Vengeance (tank), these melee-focused assassins unleash pent-up fury in the form of devastating attacks—even metamorphosing into terrifying demonic forms in moments of great need. Demon Hunters have honed their skills over millennia—and much like Wrath of the Lich King’s Death Knight, Demon Hunters appropriately begin their journey prepared to battle the Legion at a higher level than most other World of Warcraft classes. Demon Hunters also have a unique starting experience that reflects their background and the terrible source of their power. Demon Hunters are dark, shadowy warriors who are shunned by greater society. They made a pact, long ago, to fight against the forces of chaos using its own terrible powers against it. These mysterious warriors ritually blind themselves so that they develop 'spectral sight' that enables them to see demons and undead with greater clarity. They wield demonically charged warblades in battle and even call upon demonic energies to augment their formidable combat skills. Although they are counted as some of the mightiest warriors within the night elves' society, the demon hunters are always maligned and misunderstood for making their selfless pact with darkness. Though many among the night elves and the Alliance fear the demon hunters and their pact with darkness, all know that demon hunters and their demonically-charged warblades have played an important part in combating what remains of the Burning Legion.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 27 Class story The demon hunter character's story begins 10 years prior to the events of World of Warcraft: Legion. It is revealed that Illidan sent his elite demon hunters through a portal to the Legion world of Mar'dun prior to his defeat within the Black Temple. Players progress through this area, somehow ending up captured by the Wardens within the Vault of the Wardens. They are then awoken by their desperate jailors during the Legion's invasion. Lore , a blood elf demon hunter.]] Background Illidan Stormrage is the most famous demon hunter, and was the first of their kind. Even Illidan's own brother did not appreciate his sacrifice, and locked him below ground for thousands of years for trafficking with dark powers. Illidan's case was unique. Sargeras, lord of the Burning Legion, burned away Illidan's eyes with magic fire until only scorched sockets remained. Illidan's resulting sight was a maddening display of violent colors. His altered vision allowed him to easily recognize both demons and mortals with magic powers. In addition, Sargeras covered Illidan's body with black tattoos that increased his arcane power.Alliance Player's Guide, 48 Later, a group of night elves, inspired by Illidan's example, made a pact to turn the Burning Legion's powers against it, fighting destruction with destruction. Obviously they could not gain their powers in the same way Illidan did, but they discovered other means. In the millennia since, other night elves, and a few creatures of other races, have made the same pact, binding demonic essence in their bodies and using it to destroy the Legion's minions. Development & abilities Demon Hunters have a variety of abilities that assist them in destroying demons, though the power coursing through their bodies also allows them to prevail over lesser foes. Demon hunters eschew heavy armor, valuing mobility and speed. As a demon hunter grows in power, they undergo a gradual evolution, becoming more and more demonic in appearance. The changes are cosmetic and can take many different forms, from burning eyes to black blood. By the time the demon hunter reaches the pinnacle of his development, he is a twisted and dark version of his former self - though the chaotic energy in his body does not affect his personality and allegiance (or so the demon hunters claim), it wreaks great changes on his physical form. The demon hunter’s gradual evolution achieves its pinnacle as they become a demonic entity. Their appearance has changed to something frightening: The exact changes vary, but can include glowing red eyes; horns; clawed feet and hands; nonfunctioning wings; cloven hooves; a spiked tail; dark skin; a deep, rumbling voice; and similar cosmetic changes. The demon hunter becomes an outsider. The demon hunter can drain a demon’s energy to fuel their own powers. They mainly use arcane and fire energy. Shadow energy is rare. No other energies have been confirmed. The demon hunter can channel the chaos energy within them into a melee weapon to increase its powers. In time the demon hunter becomes more proficient in channeling demonic energy into their weapons, and highly skilled demon hunters are adept at this technique. Demon hunters have shown the ability to cover their bodies in a shell of flame. At the pinnacle of evolution, Demon hunters can unleash the demon in them and turn themselves (temporarily) into something more. This is called Metamorphosis. Demon hunters hone their speed and maneuverability to overcome their foes.Alliance Player's Guide, 48-50 Equipment and weaponry For the purposes of World of Warcraft: Legion, demon hunters may only use Cloth and Leather armor. Weapons include Warglaives, Daggers, Fist Weapons, One-Handed Axes, One-Handed Maces, and One-Handed Swords. Continue reading for the lore around their equipment and armor. Equipment Though equipment obviously varies from demon hunter to demon hunter, one universal element of the order seems to be the blindfold. Used to conceal the remains of the demon hunters' mutilated eye sockets, the demon hunter blindfold is usually some dark but mundane-looking fabric. Blindfolds are occasionally neglected, perhaps to make the demon hunter appear more frightening and intimidating. A second common occurrence among demon hunters is the tendency for the males among their numbers to be stripped to the waist, which is just one display of the demon hunters' emphasis on the importance of agility and general rejection of heavier armor. Those female demon hunters that have surfaced have been similarly garbed, wearing only the bare minimum of clothing on their upper bodies, sometimes even nothing at all. Demon hunters further tend to wear what appears to be cloth or leather, rarely (if ever) donning plate and mail, favouring greater speed and agility on the battlefield. Weaponry To contrast their stark lack of armor and clothing in general, demon hunters seem to typically carry large, curved warglaives, in the style of Illidan Stormrage's own Twin Blades of Azzinoth. Though the exact reason for this tendency isn't well explained, there are several possible reasons. One is that this kind of weapon has simply become a tradition over the years, later demon hunters mimicking the first of their kind. Another is that this style of curved warblades is common among the kind of demons that demon hunters have to kill as part of their basic initiation process. A third explanation is that the dual-bladed nature of their large, curved weapons allows them to deal the most damage with the least amount of effort, allowing them to focus on their agility and speed. A final explanation is that this kind of weapon is somehow easier to magically charge or channel through, though there is nothing that directly suggests this. Demon hunters also possess a plethora of magical abilities, most notably the ability to metamorphose. Many abilities also tend to vary from demon hunter to demon hunter, possibly derived from the type of demon that they originally partially absorbed. Demon hunter glaives description: These blades appear as a strange cross between a small buckler and a sharp-looking, curved, two-bladed short sword. The demon hunters of the night elves wear these blades while they hunt the minions of the Scourge, the Burning Legion or other dark adversaries worthy of such weaponry. While many of the demon hunters rely on non-magic weapons, eventually most have either one of these double blades or a matching pair.Magic & Mayhem, 126 The use of such weapons tells a lot about the individual wielding them. The inwardly-curving nature of the blades means that the demon hunter must get extremely close to their opponent, literally within what would normally be punching range, in order to get maximum use of the blades. The glaives would be swung in wide arcs at extreme speed, viciously lacerating the foe. More often than not, the warblades will have intricate serrations on the outer edge of the blade near the central buckle, adding yet another facet to the brutal nature of the weapons. Relations Night elf society shuns demon hunters. Most night elves don't understand the noble sacrifice that demon hunters make; therefore, they make another sacrifice: to be outcasts from their society. Other cultures share the night elves' distrust of demon hunters, and the shadowy individuals are not welcome in cities throughout the Alliance or Horde-controlled lands. Citizens and soldiers may allow a demon hunter to stay at an inn or take a brief rest at a tavern, but they watch them warily and breathe sighs of relief when they leave. These people do not see the demon hunters for the heroes and martyrs they are; they see them as dangerous individuals who consort with dark powers, almost as bad as warlocks. Such ignorance embitters many demon hunters, and most are solitary souls. Some are fortunate enough to find the company of a few individuals who appreciate them, or at least show them little ill will. Recently, knowledge of a secret order of demon hunters has come to light. Little is known of who they are, but they call themselves the Dark Embrace. Hints of their path have surfaced in the days following the Cataclysm, rumored to be found in the bleak lands of Darkshore and the tainted glades of Felwood. Notable demon hunters In World of Warcraft Naturally, is the most prominent demon hunter currently residing inside World of Warcraft, but there are several others of note. * resides in Azshara. He directs the player to the true name of Razelikh the Defiler, and crafts a piece of enchanted azsharite weaponry that can slay him and his minions. * (unconfirmed) located in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. He is only the quest-ender for a small handful of quests, and no backstory is available on him. However, he wears a blindfold and dual-wields two long, curved sabres. In The Burning Crusade * , , and are night elf demon hunters brought to Outland by Illidan, and are training the apprentices at the Ruins of Karabor. * is a night elf demon hunter who also accompanied Illidan to Outland, but later defected. He can be found battling the Burning Legion in Nagrand. * is also found at the Ruins of Karabor. Of the first five blood elves to be trained by Illidan, he was the only one to survive with his sanity intact. He is now in charge of training additional blood elf demon hunters. * , who dwells in Coilfang Reservoir, was one of two blood elf demon hunters to be trained by Illidan and survive. His sanity, however, did not. *Inside and around the Black Temple are quite a number of apprentice blood elven demon hunters. In Cataclysm * resides at Felwood, where he kills demons that are disguised as druids. * , the Herald of the Dark Embrace, whose ghost resides inside Bashal'Aran Collapse beneath the Maw of the Void. * , initially found dead (in several pieces), is resurrected through a quest chain involving getting his body parts from Dreadmaul Ogre lockers and resurrecting him at the Altar of Storms in Blasted Lands. Rather than have to travel to Azshara to complete the "You are Rakh'Likh, Demon" quest line, he is conveniently located in Blasted Lands for both Alliance and Horde. The Cataclysm quest line is slightly different to the classic quest line. Other named demon hunters This is a list of random demon hunters that appear in Warcraft III: *Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath, Terrorblade Races In World of Warcraft: Legion, only night elves and blood elves have the ability to become demon hunters. ]] In lore, any race can become a demon hunter, though almost all demon hunters today are night elves, with a minority of blood elves. The tradition of demon hunters arises from night elf history, and almost all demon hunters are night elves. A few blood elves have made the pledge as well, seeking revenge for the destruction of their home. Humans can also be demon hunters. some of these demon hunters can be found guarding Mount Hyjal with the help of fellow night elf demon hunters.Lands of Mystery, 17 Demon hunters in other races are rare, but some exist. Customization Unlike other classes, demon hunters have unique character customization features that include the following: *Horn styles *Horn types *No horns *Tattoos *Skin variations *Eyewear Blood elves DH BE Armor Female 00 PNG.png DH BE Armor Female 03 PNG.png DH BE Armor Male 00 PNG.png DH BE Armor Male 03 PNG.png Night elves DH NE Armor Female 02 PNG.png DH NE Armor Female 06 PNG.png DH NE Armor Male 00 PNG.png DH NE Armor Male 01 PNG.png Role Forgoing heavy armor, Demon Hunters capitalize on speed, closing the distance quickly to sever enemies with one-handed weapons. However, Illidari must also use their agility defensively to ensure that battles end favorably. Unlike every other class, the demon hunter has two different specializations. They can tank or deal damage as Vengeance or Havoc. Specializations & stats Demon Hunters can command chaotic energies to inflict havoc on enemies, or they can focus their powers to resist damage and fuel vengeful attacks. * Havoc: Melee DPS * Vengeance: Tank DH DPS Female 05 PNG.png|Havoc spec DH Tank Male 03 PNG.png|Vengeance spec Harvok Spec.jpg|Havok Spec (Blood elf) Skills/Glyphs In addition to the below, demon hunters can also double jump. Unrivaled Mobility: Demon Hunters can double jump, vault in and out of combat, and even unfold their monstrous wings to perform gliding descents and surprise enemies from above. Metamorphosis: Demon Hunters transform into hellish forms, enhancing their chosen role: damage-focused Illidari can teleport into combat, while those who prize defense can grant powerful supportive Auras. Melee Damage: The chaotic energy that flows within Demon Hunters empowers their physical and magical strikes to devastating effect. Spectral Sight: The Demon Hunters’ apparent blindness belies their true powers of perception. They rely on magically augmented sight to detect enemies, even those that hide behind obstacles. Suggested professions As Demon Hunters may only wear up to Leather armor, Leatherworking and Skinning may be a good choice. It is unknown at this time if Blacksmithing will receive plans for new Demon Hunter weapons, so this may be a sub-optimal choice. Lore wise, Enchanting would be a decent choice as well, as they would have an implicit understanding of the magic involved in destroying or imbuing an object with arcane energy. Images DemonHunter-FemaleBE-Art.jpg|Blood elf female DemonHunter-FemaleNE-Art.jpg|Night elf female DemonHunter-MaleBE-Art.jpg|Blood elf male Notes * References See also * * * External links |type=bnetwowus|link=http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/class/demon-hunter|desc=Classes > Demon Hunter}} |type=bnetwoweu|link=http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/game/class/demon-hunter|desc=Classes > Demon Hunter}} ;Official Legion |type=bnetwowus|link=http://us.battle.net/wow/en/legion/#class|desc=Hero Class: Stalk your prey as the Demon Hunter}} |type=bnetwoweu|link=http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/legion/#class|desc=Hero Class: Stalk your prey as the Demon Hunter}} ;News ;Old es:Cazador de Demonios fr:Chasseur de Démons Category:Demon hunters Category:Alliance & Horde Compendium Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Magic & Mayhem Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Night elf organizations